<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my sincerest apology by 0MIA0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992058">my sincerest apology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0MIA0/pseuds/0MIA0'>0MIA0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0MIA0/pseuds/0MIA0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I cannot call it a gift because it is my apology to you and to all your creative output, something that you completely and undeniably deserve on my part.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my sincerest apology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisausername/gifts">greymadder (whatisausername)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear author,<br/>
I am the person who left an anonymous comment on your recent work and I am writing to say that I really regret every word in this comment.<br/>
I want to apologize for all the pain and bad emotions you may have felt during and after reading. This is not my opinion on any of your works. It was an idiotic and childish comment I made that was really hurtful. I am so sorry for all of this. I deeply regret that now</p><p>These few words that I wrote in a minute without much thought meant nothing compared  to hard work you put into your story, a story you write not for any profit but to share your creativity with others, your ideas and your love for characters you like.<br/>
My impulsive, really stupid reaction, have ruined your pleasure in being in the fandom and sharing your stories.<br/>
I never wanted to be the kind of person, who imposes something on others, the way they are supposed to read something that is completely different for everyone, but I did it and I really regret it. You are free to represent characters in any way! And I have no right to tell you anything about it!</p><p>First of all, you are the creator who openly says he writes erotica. It's up to you what eroticism is and what content you present in it. They were bold, not duplicated with other works and well described, perfect for the genre you were aiming for in this work, I jumped into the deep water that I had not dealt with before, I should start with lighter work and it is only my fault that I misjudged the work that I couldn't even really understand well because I hadn't matured into BDSM and Bloodplay yet. I have horribly diminished the meaning of your story just to underline my wrong opinion.</p><p>Honestly, this comment did not relate to your work, but was some illogical reproach of my bad emotions which had no meaning with your text, nor with this paring. I acted like a stupid brat who, because of his personal problems, pushes himself off on any internet forum he finds.</p><p> I'm really mad at myself for hurting you so much for no real reason, but I really didn't think logically at the time.</p><p>People liked this fanfic very much and, unlike me, they could express it in a nice way through kudos and nice comments. I'm just not ready to read such daring works yet, and that's my fault. Because your work is really wonderfully written, planned and done, you have to spend so much time and thought on it. But most importantly, making a story by fans is about having fun and bringing bold ideas to life, which is why this work was so special and I understood it too late. I wrote this stupid comment that I am so sorry about.</p><p>I am so sorry for this stupid and unnecessary comment that may have disturbed your faith in your abilities and caused you sorrow. You didn't deserve anything that happened to you on my part. I cannot justify this disgusting mistake other than my stupidity and lack of empathy</p><p>A person like me who has no knowledge or experience of writing shouldn't even speak.</p><p>I realize that my apologies may mean nothing now because I can't take back any pain I may have caused you, but please don't give up on what gives you joy and don't worry about those few stupid words.</p><p>A fandom should be a place where people feel good, a place where everyone can do something pleasant, which gives them joy and distracts them from everyday life, not causing any distress. I cannot express how much I regret what I did.</p><p> You create your own stories for this pairing, transfer your emotions and show them in the way you want, you give people the joy of reading fantastic stories. You’re brilliantly written and bold stories, and that's a thousand times more than I ever could give for this pairing and its fans. Don't let stupid people like me spoil this for you.</p><p> Again, I'm sorry, know that this comment was really not honest and I really regret it. I want to go back in time and slap myself in the face for this nonsense.<br/>
You're a great writer with years of experience writing erotica, and I'm just not at your level. Therefore, dear author, do not delete your wonderful works that you have worked so hard on because of some idiot who wrote a stupid comment.<br/>
Be proud of them, I know many people will enjoy them, so please bring them back.<br/>
I promise never to despise anyone's hard work and the love they have for fandom and paring. I wish I had understood it earlier, that we all see the same picture in a different way.</p><p>I am disgusted with myself that my humor influenced the perception of your work, how stupid what I wrote was and how easily I took the joy of something that should be pleasant.</p><p>I hope you will forget about this mistake which was my comment and you will continue to proudly create your work. I hope I didn't destroy that fandom or paring for you. I promise I will start looking for more BDSM and risopro to really understand the subject and not write such nonsense ever again. I will appreciate the creativity of others and the effort they put into their work.<br/>
Once again, I am so sorry and please, author, do not change yourself or the stories you write.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for writing like this but i didn't know how to contact you otherwise. I promise that if you want, I will delete this message</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>